Jericho's Story
by creativekat
Summary: rated T for violence. This is from my quizilla acount. In the story some characters are not explaned well. Jericho is the yongets of five. Techna is 1 yr older black hair green eyes, aphrodite 3 black hr brown eyes, tasha and sasha 7 blod hr brown eyes.


Ch: 1

Jericho was in a large shipping area with rockets set to go to Earth. Somebody was walking up behind him so he turned around to see Violet and Serenity. "What are you doing?" Serenity whispered in a stern voice. Jericho wanted to tell her that he was leaving because he couldn't stand to live in a place where they had slaves. Violet was supposed to be his slave, but he treated her as a friend and never forced her to do anything. He nodded his head towards the rocket. Serenity's eyes widened. "No Jericho, you can't you have things your supposed to do." _Yeah like kill you, how could I your my friend._ Ignoring what Serenity said he ran off and snuck onto the ship. Serenity sighed and turned to Violet "Come on he's going to get himself into trouble" She said. Violet nodded and they followed Jericho into a dark corner on the ship. It was a long wait but soon the ship landed and they could sneak off into the streets. It was amazing. Everything was full and not ruined. No one was fighting. It almost seemed peaceful until someone hit Jericho from behind. It was Slade and he had followers with him. Slade laughed and said "Get him and remember don't look into his eyes." Jericho ran into an ally that had a dead end. he looked around and realized he was trapped, he also noticed that Serenity and Violet where gone. He was done for but he would not go with out a fight. Serenity was flying over the town with Violet in her arms. "Where are we going?" Violet asked. "Remember how Raven sent a letter back to Jericho explaining where she was?" "Yeah." "Well Raven could help us. We just need to find a tower that's shaped like a 'T' and we find Raven."

Ch2:

Serenity was flying over the city with Violet in arms looked for the tower shaped like a T so that the y could find Raven and get help for Jericho. "There I see it," Violet said pointing. Serenity set Violet down and landed next to the door. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She glanced at Violet who looked concerned and knocked again._ What if no one answers? Then this would all be for nothing, we would have left Jericho to fight to his death. He cant even yell for help._ Soon she was banging on the door so hard that Violet was sure she would break it. A green boy who was in the middle of a sentence answered the door "...alarm, I think its broken." When he saw Serenity and Violet he asked them "Is everything all right?" Serenity shock her head tears still running down her face. Violet answered him "Our friend is being attacked by Slade and we know Slade will kill our friend if he gets the chance. Can you help?" The green boy led them into a room where Raven was sleeping on a couch. Violet recognized her but didn't say anything, she also left out the fact that Jericho was Slade's son incase that ruined their chance of getting help to save him. "So where is your friend?" Before any one could answer Raven woke up "Violet Serenity, what are you doing here, where is Jericho?" "You know them?" the green boy asked, but before anyone could answer an alarm and red flashing lights went off. They where joined in the room by a boy in a mask, an overly happy looking girl and a robot man.

"Does your friend have any powers?" the boy in the mask asked Violet. Once again Violet was cut off by Raven "Violet here can turn invisible, Serenity can fly and move water, and Jericho is human so he doesn't have any powers." Both Serenity and Violet felt they shouldn't mention Jericho's power to control anyone through eye contact because he obviously didn't want Raven to know if he didn't tell her.

Ch:3

Before they knew it everyone was headed to the fight. The green boy Raven the happy girl and Serenity where flying. The boy in the mask was on a motorcycle and Violet was with the Robot man in a car. "What are your names?" the happy girl asked "I'm Starfire, you know Raven, the green one is Beastboy, down there is Robin and in the car with your friend is Cyborg." She smiled. "I'm Serenity, in the car is Violet and the boy we are going to help is Jericho.""Splendid!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands still smiling. Soon they where at the fight and Jericho was now nowhere to be seen. "Where is your friend?" Beastboy asked "And why are Slade's minions attacking each other?" Serenity watched as Violet disappeared and minions started randomly jumping back. Jericho appeared next to her looking like he was going to pass out. He glanced a smile at her before a minion grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. The minion started punching him in the stomach. Serenity tried to help, but she was surrounded. She started hitting guys in the head just hard enough to knock them out, but not hard enough to cause any permanent damage. A green elephant knocked some out of the way then turned to Beast boy. Serenity turned to Jericho just in time to see the whites of his eyes turn black and then he disappeared. "Whoa, Houdini." Beastboy said. They could hear Violet giggle but she was still invisible so the couldn't see her. The minion who was attacking Jericho turned around and started attacking other minions. "What's going on?" Beastboy asked. Soon the fight was over and Jericho was on his knees throughing up. He passed out but Beastboy caught him and moved him before he landed in the puke. "Will he be all right?" Starfire asked "This doesn't surprise me, Jericho always over does just about anything he does" Raven said then smiled "He'll be fine." She moved Jericho into the car to bring him back to the tower.

Ch:4

It had been a day since the fight against Slade's minions. Cyborg had called a doctor because Jericho had not woken up since the fight. Everybody was concerted about him. The doctor was examining him and said he had no concussion, but something was wrong with him. "Well no duh." Beastboy said. The doctor frowned at him. That's when Jericho started to move. When he opened his eye the doctor was the first thing he saw. Obviously not knowing what's going on he tried to hit the doctor, but his punch was weak and slow and the doctor easily deflected it. "It's alright, Jericho, if you could just tell me where you may have any pain this will be over quicker." "He doesn't talk." Serenity told the doctor "Well I'm sure he will not when its necessary" "No I mean he literally cant talk. His vocal chords have been damaged." "Oh" the doctor said nodding. Jericho tried to sit up, but scrunched up holding his mid section, face contorted in pain. The doctor guided him back down to laying on the couch and lifted up his shirt to check for damage. His whole mid section was covered in bruises from the fight, but what caught Beastboy's eye was a scar. The scar was on his left side in a diagonal direction part of it just over the top of his belly button.

Ch:5

The doctor had left saying Jericho was fine, but something was different about him. Jericho was glaring at everybody who came near him so no one talked to him. "Why is Jericho so moody?" Cyborg asked. "Well how would you feel if you had a scar across your belly. It's probably like a milder version of what you felt when you became part robot. A mark that makes you different from the others." Serenity answered. "Ok, sorry I asked" They decided to have the girls (Violet and Serenity) sleep in Terra's old room which got a long protest from Beastboy, but he eventually gave in, and Jericho would sleep on the bottom bunk in Beastboy's room. They had found Jericho's stuff which included a guitar, a journal with drawings in it and a notepad that appeared to be where Jericho would right down what he wanted to say and they moved it into Beastboy's room. Eventually they were able to get Jericho to move as well. Beastboy kept thinking that Jericho's glare was a lot like Slade's. "Your probably going to kill me, but how did you get that scar?" Beastboy asked._ My father_ Jericho wrote in his Journal. Beastboy nodded. For some reason Jericho found himself trusting Jericho more than he had ever trusted anyone since his mom died. _Can you keep a secret?_ Jericho wrote. "Yeah." Beastboy said nodding. Jericho found the journal with the drawings in it and he showed him the page that said property of Aphrodite Wilson then showed him a page that had a family photo tapped into it. The photo included Jericho and four girls who appeared to be his sisters and a beautiful lady who looked a lot like Jericho only a woman, but what caught Beastboy's eyes was the man in the back of the photo. His eyes widened. "Slade's your father?" Jericho nodded. Then he started writing. _You asked how I got the scar, I'll tell you. It was one of the days that Slade, My father, was visiting home from Earth. I was 8 at the time and had just met Serenity. We were supposed to kill each other because of the war. I loved my mom. She was always there for me and protected me from my sisters because they liked to play ticks on me. I was looking for her to ask if I could go outside to play. When I found her she was tied up and Slade was standing over her with a knife. "Mom what's going on" I asked. She just told me to run she kept saying "Run Jericho I'll be alright" I was scared so I listened to her and ran, but when I heard her scream I knew she was gone. _Jericho started to shake and cry as he was writing. _Slade cornered me and through me aside my neck hitting the table and I started to cough up blood. I kept yelling for help but no one came. I was then that I realized that my father was evil. Slade pulled me up and stabbed me in the stomach and left me to die. I couldn't move and my world became black. I could hear has Violet held me saying don't die as she yelled for help. When I woke up in the hospital it was Serenity, the girl who was supposed to kill me, standing next to me relived that I was alive. I had been scared for life and permanently lost my voice. _Beastboy started to view Jericho differently. why would he tell him this when he didn't even know him yet? He had a hard childhood that probably left him missed up. He started to worried about how the others would not trust Jericho if they knew this. "We cant tell the others." he said and Jericho started to wonder whether he should tell Beastboy about his little mutation in his DNA that caused him to be able to control others through eye contact.

Ch:6

Ok, Serenity thought to her self, "There is no way that we can keep Jericho's little power a secret so we will just have to tell" She already had permission from Jericho she was just trying to get herself to think it was a good idea." Robin!" she called and Robin was soon in the room. "What is it?" he asked. "Well you see Jericho isn't completely normal, he can control people through eye contact, but when he does his body disappears. That's why Slade's minions were attacking each other, Jericho was controlling them. Each time Jericho does that it seems to tier him and he doesn't know when to stop so he will pass out and it worries me." Robin didn't seem as surprised as Serenity thought he would as if he had figured out for himself. "Can I tell the others?" Serenity nodded and Robin was soon out of the room. Violet took a deep breath. She could do this. She snuck a peak at Beastboy sitting on his bed. He looked s sweet and childish. She took another deep breath. She walked into the room "Beastboy I have something to tell you. I um will I kinda like you." Beastboy looked confused, "I this some kinda of joke? Did Robin set you up to this?" Violet smiled "No I really mean it, Id like to go on a date sometime." Beastboy smiled as he took her hand in his. Just then there was a loud crash and they both ran out into the den to see what was going on. Cyborg had Jericho in a headlock and Jericho appeared to be on the break of panic."Cyborg what are you doing?" Robin yelled furious. Cyborg had his arm cannon pointed at Jericho's head. "He's Slade's son, He is the enemy." "Just because his father is evil doesn't mean Jericho is." Starfire said. "But, you remember what Terra did, Slade probably has Jericho more manipulated than she was." "I've know Jericho most of my life" Raven said. "I even knew Slade was his father, Jericho is nothing like Slade, besides why else would Slade want him dead?""I guess you have a point." Cyborg said as he let Jericho go. "So how did you find out?" Beastboy asked. "Well I was doing some research on Slade and I found that he has four older daughters and one son who is the youngest so I looked at some family pictures and Jericho was in them." Beastboy nodded as they herd a crash in the other room and the alarms went off. "Slade is in the building." Cyborg confirmed. Everybody left the room except Jericho. Soon though Slade was in the room with Jericho. He punched Jericho in the head and Jericho stepped back and kicked him in the stomach. Soon they were on full battle and Jericho was running o automatic barley able to dodge the punches. Slade hit Jericho in the throat and Jericho was not able to breath. Slade stood over him, laughing, until he passed out. When the fight was over the found Jericho and called the doctor. "He is going to have to have surgery to reopen his airways, but the surgery could also have him regain his voice," The doctor said. No matter how many times the doctor said Jericho would be ok Serenity was still the most worried and didn't want to leave Jericho's side.

Ch:7

**Jericho's dream. **_Jericho ran outside to play with his friend. he was about seven. Travis was waiting for him outside. HE appeared to be upset about something. "I have to tell you something" "What is it?" Jericho asked. "I haven't been honest with you. I am a spy from the planet yours is at war with. I was supposed to find you the weaknesses of your father, but I wasn't lying when I said you were the best friend I have ever had, in fact you are the only friend I have ever had." Jericho watched in disbelief as his friend walked away for the last time. _Serenity sat alone by Jericho's bed in the hospital. Violet and Beastboy were on a date somewhere and the rest were off fighting Slade. The doctor said everything went well and Jericho would even get his voice back. Jericho started to move then opened his eyes. He looked at Serenity confused. "Serenity what's going on?" he asked. Serenity just hugged him until he couldn't breathe. "Your choking me, and you still didn't tell me what is going on, how can I talk?" "The doctors here are a lot better than the doctors on Spartia." Jericho nodded. Serenity flew him back to the tower. Jericho said "Hi" when everybody walked in. When they heard his voice, they all run to hug him. "What's with the choking? I need to breath." "Hey Jericho guess what?" Beastboy asked but before he could answer, he said, "We are going on vacation!" Throughing his arms up in the air. "We are NOT going on vacation this is a VERY important mission." Robin said. Beastboy rolled his eyes and mouthed _It so is a vacation _as Violet giggled. Robin started to explain "We are going to France because Slade and his four daughters are planning on doing something there, I just don't know what and we need to stop them." Everybody jumped into the ship and they were soon getting out in France. "Hey Jericho." Beastboy said as every body started to walk off "You should ask Serenity on a date, I know you like her, your not hiding it to well, and I think she likes you too." Jericho looked at Serenity. It was true he did like her, but what if she didn't like him.

Ch:8

"Serenity" Jericho yelled. She turned around with a wondering look on her face. That's when it hit him. His legs felt like Jell-O and his stomach was doing flip flops. _You can do this_. He said to himself. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, you know like a-a a date." Serenity smiled "Of course I would but where would we go?" Jericho glanced at Beastboy who was making himself look like a tower while mouthing the words Eiffel Tower "Eiffel Tower?" "Sure sounds good to me" Serenity smiled as she followed the others. Beastboy walked up to Jericho at hit his back. "Way to go Tiger." He said holding back a laugh. Jericho just couldn't stop smiling the biggest smile of his life. About an hour later Everyone was at the hotel except Serenity and Jericho who were on their date. The were having a perfect date, but just as Jericho was leaning in to kiss her his communicator went off. They both frowned, but still opened it. "Where are you?" Robin said through the speakers. Neither of them said anything and Robin went on about where they located Slade. "We need you to meet us there." Serenity and Jericho both looked at each other with disappointed looks. Serenity flew them to the sight. It was a very tall building that was a science experiment. There was a giant fan at the bottom of the building. It was for a test to see how much upward wind would be needed to stop a falling body. The fight was to take place at the top so that's were they met the others. They all looked at each other then went inside. It was dark...to dark. "AAHHH!" they herd Jericho scream behind them and when the turned around they saw him fall to the ground. Serenity ran to his side "Jericho what happened, are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" He looked at Robin "They are definitely here, stay away from Techna she has this thing that electrocutes you and leaves you immobile for a few seconds. She likes to use it on me a lot but I think she would use it on anybody." Robin nodded and they moved to the center of the room. "Anybody else get the feeling this is a trap?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg nodded as Violet turned invisible. Soon they were surrounded by Slade's minions. The fight was on. Slade was not present in this fight but all of his daughters were. Soon the had Jericho surrounded. There were too many for them to win the fight. Jericho kicked at Tasha but she dodged and Sasha hit him in the stomach. Pain shot up his whole body as he clenched his stomach. Because of the scar, that was the weakest point on his body and his sisters knew that. The twins (Tasha and Sasha) pinned him up against the railing. It was a 50 story drop to the bottom. Aphrodite stepped away a look of horror on her face. Techna reloaded her electrocute. Then she turned it on and pressed it against Jericho's shoulder as he struggled to get away. "AAHHH!" His body went limp and he tumbled over the edge. Serenity saw and ran to fly over the edge to catch him but his sisters held her so she couldn't save him. She started to cry. Aphrodite found a switch to the fan and turned it on. She seta bomb to get everybody out of the building. The bomb didn't destroy much except boxes though but it worked. She hoped the fan would stop Jericho's fall. She couldn't let her little brother die. She finally had a change of heart. She left the building never to fight again. Jericho saw the explosion and hoped that Serenity was ok. He could hear the fan under him. He closed his eyes ready for impact, but when he opened his eyes he floating above the ground by about a foot. The fan turned of and he landed gently on the ground. He went outside and leaned on a tree, still a little of balance from the free fall. When Serenity saw him she ran straight for him and embraced him as she kissed him. For a second Jericho just stode in surprise, but the kissed her back. They just stode holding each other tight not caring about the fact that everybody was staring at them. "Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" A man yelled. It was Serenity's father and his workers had the others held so the couldn't move, even Starfire couldn't get free. Jericho put his hands in the air but Serenity still held him tight. "Daddy I love him" she said. But his workers came and pulled her away from Jericho and she screamed and kicked but they still managed to get her into the space ship. Then the workers came to bring Jericho into the prison of the ship. Jericho didn't even try to fight he just looked back at Beastboy. Beastboy saw the tears in his eyes and he knew that Jericho thought it was over. The workers let go of everybody and went onto the space ship. Beastboy glanced at everybody's destroyed looks. They all saw the loss of hope in Jericho's face. Violet cried into his shoulder and even Raven had tears running down her face. "Come on guys. We still have a chance, if we try we might still be able to save him."

Ch:9

"Why are you doing this dad?" Serenity yelled "Why are you locking Jericho up when he never did anything to you. All he has done is make me happy" Te tars started to fall down her face. They were in the cockpit of the spaceship. "Jericho is the enemy sweetie, we have to lock him up" Her dad said as he tried to hug her. "I have somebody you need to meet. He will be your guard till we get back to the castle." A dark figure came thought the doorway laughing an all to familiar laugh. It couldn't be him. Not here, not now. What could she do? Jericho had been locked up to a metal block about the size of a bed. His hands were chained to the wall and he was chained in such a way that he couldn't sit up. He could here a guard giving someone instructions. "Don't look into his eyes, he could escape that way." he paused "Are you sure you can do this?" "Yeah." The other voice said. "It's not like I'll be alone. If I lose control again she will still be here to guard him." "Ok." the first person gave him the keys and the heavy metal door opened and the second walked in. He walked in and faced the other direction towards the counter. He was Jericho's age, in fact, he looked familiar. He had black hair and when he turned around, he had the blue eyes of a long missed friend. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized Jericho. "Travis?" He nodded "Well if I had known it was you in here I would have come sooner. So how have you been? Well besides the locked up part." "Umm. Well Slade, my father, tried to kill me , multiple times, and I'm locked up, besides that pretty good." Travis smiled as someone banged on the door. He answered it and came back with a girl who had brown hair and fiery reddish orange eyes hanging off his arm.

"Jericho this is my girlfriend, Penny" "So this is the boy you talk so much about? The one who made you decide to join the anti-war group? Secretly helping the other side." Travis nodded. Penny continued on a different subject "The teen titans have caught up to us. They are on the ship. I believe they are here to save Jericho." Jericho pulled on the chains trying to break free. "Not yet, a guard is coming." Travis was right a guard was coming, Jericho could sense him. But how could he know. Travis was one of the few of his kind who didn't have a power. "What does he want?" Penny asked. "He wants to..." a worried look appeared on Travis's face. The guard walked in. "Did you get any information from him?" The guard asked Travis. "No, I couldn't get him to even think about what it is you want." "You just have to know his weaknesses, believe it or not he is actually weaker than the last time you saw him. he will give in quickly. The guard lowered his hand and pressed hard on Jericho's scar. He started screaming. He looked over at Travis and saw that for some unexplainable reason Travis was in almost as much pain as he was. "Stop it!" Penny screamed and the pain stopped. "Hurting others around Travis is just as bad as throughing water on me. Its the weaknesses in our powers." She continued yelling at the guard until he left. Travis was just laying on the floor. Penny unlocked Jericho and he rubbed his wrists. "are you ok?" she asked him.

"yeah, what's wrong with Travis?" "he recently got his power of mind reading and he hasn't learned how to keep it in focus. There are a lot of guards in the hall and they are overloading his mind. My power is Fire. Water is bad for me. I don't even swim. We all have weaknesses in our powers, it's just a matter of knowing them." Travis sat up "Sorry, you know if you want to get Serenity and go back to the others we should probably hurry." He smiled "I still can't believe she actually kissed you, I thought she was to shy for that." Penny slapped him lightly and he promised to be good. They started to come up with a plan to get everybody off the ship and back to the titan tower.

Ch:10

The guy that was supposed to be Serenity's bodyguard was Slade. He had left her alone to "train" his minions. Serenity had herd that the others were on the ship. She snuck into the log room to find out what cell Jericho was in. Jericho finished tying up Penny and Travis with the rope. "You really think this plan will work?" he asked. "Get my hair wet, when I'm wet my powers don't work." Jericho did as she said. Cracked the door open and walked over to Travis and looked him strait in the eye. "You ready?" Travis nodded. Jericho let the serge that he feels when he goes to control someone flow through him. It wasn't like when he normally controls someone. He wasn't controlling every move, but he wasn't like he had no control. It was like they were the same person. _Whoa,_ He thought _I agree whoa this is kinda cool_ Travis thought. Penny started to struggle just like the plan said. "Help, Help!" A guard ran in "What happened?" "He got away!" The guard untied them and said to split up in search of Jericho. They ran down the hall towards the room they assumed Serenity would be in. When they turned the corner they ran into Robin "Titans go!" he yelled." "No! Robin it's me!" Travis/Jericho yelled. "Prove it." Jericho left Travis's body but for some reason Travis didn't pass out like the others do. They got everything sorted out and started towards Serenity again. They ran into a room that had a big pool of greenish water in the corner. "Careful" Travis said, "In that water is a giant plant thing that likes to pull people under the water. I don't know much about her except that and her name in Mikka." Suddenly a vine flew out off the water and rapped around Jericho's waist. He looked at Travis right before it pulled him into the water. Penny ran and jumped into the water after him even though Travis was doing his best to stop her. She was pulling on the vine around Jericho's waist but was getting weaker by the second. Pretty soon she was passed out. Jericho was too far under for anybody to save him. Travis pulled Penny above the water and Starfire helped him pull her out of the water. Everybody looked depressed. There was a big flash of light and Jericho was flung out of the water and into the air. Everybody surrounded him when he landed. "What happened?" Cyborg asked "I" Jericho replied "I don't remember." "Jericho" Serenity yelled from across the room but when he turned to her, her smile faded. "Run!" He fallowed her eyes and saw Slade and his minions. They attacked and Travis stayed near Penny to protect her because she was defenseless without her powers, but he was losing. Jericho went to fight with Slade as Serenity went to back up Travis.

The fight was going hard. They were losing, barely, but still losing. Slade had a knife, which gave him an advantage over Jericho. after some fighting Jericho realized it was the same knife that had given him hi scar. All Jericho could do was dodge Slades swings. Serenity was using her water to fight a minion and she was cut on the face with a knife. Suddenly the noise stopped and they looked over at Jericho as they herd the clanking of a knife as it hit the ground, and saw Jericho fall down to the ground holding his chest. Slade started laughing as he and his minions left. Serenity had pulled Jericho in her lap as the others sat around. All crying, even Cyborg. Serenity held Jericho's hand as she saw the blood flowing from his chest. He ran his hand across her wound on her face as he said, "I love you." He stopped breathing. Then his body disappeared. Serenity started to scream and cry. Starfire had to hold her to stop her from hitting anybody.

It had been a day since Jericho's "death" Raven did some research on Mikka and found that what she did was "Give a second chance" which means Jericho would become alive. He was supposed to show up in the nearest body of water to what he considered home 24 hours after his death. Serenity was looking out the window at the waves. She saw something out the window and ran out side. she waded into the waves and manipulated the water to bring it to her. It was Jericho and he was alive! They sat at the edge of the waves Serenity playing with his hair. They kissed then layed down and looked at the stars. Soon they were surrounded by the others and it became a moment that none of them would ever forget.


End file.
